


John Gets Drugged

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: John gets drugged during a case and Sherlock must take care of him. A little bit smutty. A little bit fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock picked up the broken pieces of teacup off of the ground. He tossed them into the bin and turned back to John. He was sprawled out on the couch, giggling like a baby. Sherlock glared at Ms.Brown and picked up John. He swung John over his shoulder with impressive strength and brawn. “Goodnight, Mrs.Brown,” He said before leaving. She gulped guiltily. Sherlock slammed the door behind him. 

The police lights lit up the dark night and Lestrade approached Sherlock with a concerned look. “Um, is he okay?” He asked, gesturing towards John. 

“He’ll be fine. Ms.Brown decided to try out one of her new concoctions,” He informed Lestrade. 

Greg nodded and tapped John’s shoulder. His head shot up before he chuckled and grinned childishly. “You’re Greg,” He said before letting his head fall back down. Lestrade nodded awkwardly before going to arrest Ms.Brown.

Sherlock carries John to the street. “Hey Sher...” John began. “Hey Sherwak, you’ve got a nice arse, y’know that?” John complimented. He giggled and burped. 

Sherlock shook his head and smirked. He caught a cab and buckled John in. “Why thank you Sherlock,” John said. John chuckled and laid his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock pulled out his phone. There was a text from Mycroft.

_It’s Mother’s birthday next week. Shopping tomorrow. -Mycroft._

Sherlock replied and closed his phone. John sniffled and snuggled closer to Sherlock. “You’ve got a real nice arse,” He repeated. Sherlock simply shook his head again, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

When they arrived at Baker Street, Sherlock helped John up the stairs and into the flat. He helped him down to his bedroom and let John down. “Get to bed,” He ordered. 

Sherlock began walking away when John grabbed his hand. He drew Sherlock close and grinned. “Come on, Sherlock, stay with me,” He said. 

“John, I have to decline simply because I am- Yeah, yeah, I know. You’re “married” to your work but, come on Sherlock, just for one night. Just tonight and then you can go to your bed for the rest of your life. Unless, of course, you _want_ to stay with me,” John said.

He traced his fingers down the lining of Sherlock’s coat all the way down to his wrists. He linked his fingers with Sherlock’s and swayed his hips. They danced in the hallway, in front of John’s door. Sherlock didn’t protest. He stayed with John and just let the older man lead. John held Sherlock close and danced. Or at least, danced as well as he could drugged. 

Sherlock opened the door and laid John down in his bed. He giggled. “Sherlock. Sherlock’s going to stay with me and sleep,” He said to no one in particular. Sherlock tucked him under his covers and laid down next him. John wrapped his arm around Sherlock and snuggled his face into Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe John would just go right to sleep.

Sherlock opened his eyes when he felt John kiss his neck. “I love you Sherlock,” He murmured. “I love you,” John said again, louder this time. “I love you so much, I want to shout it from the rooftops!” He exclaimed, grinning. Sherlock blushed.

“I love you too,” Sherlock said. 

John gasped and sat up. A large grin spread over his face and he looked like a boy who’d just received the best present in the world. “Sherlock loves me!” He exclaimed. He began pumping his arms up and down, as if it was a victory dance, and rolling around.

Unfortunately, he rolled around too much because he fell off he bed. Sherlock shot up and looked over the bed.

Luckily, John was okay and continued smiling. He stood up and danced around like a toddler. “Sherlock and John, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” John sang. His smile was so big, it made his nose wrinkle and eyes squint. 

Sherlock hid his face in his hands. John was cute but also a bit embarrassing which was ridiculous for Sherlock. He’d never been embarrassed when there were other people around. So, why was he now, when it was just the two of them. Just him and this beautiful build of a man...

Sherlock felt John’s hands pry away his from his face. His eyes were big, puppy dog eyes and Sherlock couldn’t resist the urge to smile a little. “Do you, Sherlock? Do you really love me?” John asked. 

Sherlock looked down at his hands in John’s. “Yeah, I do,” He finally murmured. 

John smiled and hugged Sherlock. “I love you,” He repeated. He ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls before pulling away. A loving smile had replaced the childish grin.

Sherlock kissed John’s cheek and pulled away too. “Come on, let’s get you into bed,” He said. 

John nodded and began pulling at his buttons. He was unsuccessful. Sherlock stepped in and undid each button with precise care. 

When John was finally shirtless, Sherlock took a moment to observe him. His stomach had become a bit soft after living in London for so long, although it was still ripped with muscles from the army. Sherlock tried not to observe too long, just in case any of his body parts got any ideas but he just couldn’t pull his eyes away. So he looked.

John caught sight of Sherlock admiring him and decided to make a show of it. First, he tied his shoes off and pulled his socks off. Then he unzipped his trousers and shook his hips until they fell to his ankles right past his knees.

Sherlock was entranced. John had never gave any hints that he was so expertly sexy. Even drugged! 

John approached Sherlock in only his red pants and took a handful of his coat in each hands. “Sherlock and John,” He whispered before pulling Sherlock towards him. They kissed and John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. 

When Sherlock pulled away, he was breathless. No one had ever kissed him like _that_. He liked it. 

John pranced around and, every so often, grinned or winked at Sherlock. After a few moments, John stopped and rested against the wall. Sherlock stood and picked him up. Perhaps now John was too tired to protest sleeping. “You’re so strong too,” John giggled. 

Sherlock set John down on the bed again and tried to cover him up but he was up before he could. John stood and grinned mischievously at Sherlock. He caressed Sherlock’s cheek and cocked his head. “Your eyes,” He began. “Sherlock, your eyes are so... Beautiful,” He said. John rested his fore head against Sherlock’s and smiled. He was so content. 

Sherlock closed the gap and kissed him. John kissed back. He sucked on Sherlock’s lower lip until he decided to give the rest of his mouth some attention. He tugged Sherlock’s coat off as they kissed.

Sherlock pulled away. He hugged John and pulled him close. John climbed onto the bed and rested on his knees. Now, he was taller than Sherlock. 

John smiled down at him. “I’m taller,” He teased. Sherlock rolled his eyes and hugged John again. John tried to wrap his legs around Sherlock but was unsuccessful. They both collapsed onto the bed. John laughed like a young school boy. He was on top and his legs were intertwined with Sherlock’s.

Sherlock chuckled and held John. He took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled like sweat from chasing after criminals and shampoo from showering earlier. Sherlock loved John’s scent. It was one of his favorite things about him. 

John snuggled into Sherlock. He fit perfectly in the bigger man’s arms. Sherlock held him and waited for John to fall asleep. “I love you, Sherlock,” He whispered. Sherlock kissed the top of his head and held him. After a few moments, John was snoring softly. Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in a few minutes, still holding John.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John awakes the next morning, only in his red pants, cradled in Sherlock’s arms. His head is pounding from a terrible headache. He asks Sherlock what happened but, as usual, he is no help. At least, until John, begs.

John yawned and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and yelped at the sight. Was that... Sherlock? In his bed?! John poked him and he woke up.

He smiled and stretched. “Good morning John,” He greeted. He smiled and yawned. 

John stared at him. “Why...? Sherlock, why are you in my bed?” He asked. 

Sherlock eyes flew open. He sat up. “Um, we were working on the case and we fell asleep. I guess I never moved,” He replied.

Sherlock stood and straightened his shirt’s collar. “I’m going to go make some tea,” He said and left. 

John groaned in pain. He had a _throbbing_ headache. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind. He was... dancing and singing. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Why was he singing? And to whom? John tried to remember more but couldn’t. 

He stood and gasped when he saw that he was naked, except for his very revealing pants. Why was he naked? Another memory sped through his mind. It was Sherlock unbuttoning his shirt. _Oh God._ Did they _do_ something last night? John thought. He remembered dancing and Sherlock blushing but nothing else. _Oh God._  They had to do something else. John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

He snatched his bath robe from the door and slipped it on. Then, he hurried down the hall into the kitchen. Sherlock was sipping his tea and staring at nothing in particular. John took a cup and filled it with water. “So, um, what happened last night?” He asked, taking a sip. The cold water was refreshing and gave him momentarily relief. Unfortunately, the pounding headache returned and it _hurt_. John groaned and took another sip.

”Nothing. At least, nothing you’re thinking of,” Sherlock replied. He seemed tired of John.

“Did we go to the pub?” He asked. 

Sherlock shook his head. “No. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go shower.” 

Shower. Well that wasn’t a good sign. But Sherlock had said they hadn’t done anything. Had he lied? John groaned and took another sip of water. _Jesus._ His headache was relentless. 

John plopped down in his chair and gulped down his pill. Hopefully, it would fight away his headache. He heard footsteps and saw Sherlock approaching him in his suit. His hair was combed and his nails were cut. He looked new and handsome. John shook away the thought. It wasn’t right for him to be thinking about his flat mate that way. 

He sipped his water again and Sherlock sat down in his chair. He looked over at John and quickly looked away when he made eye contact. John remembered something else: Him hugging Sherlock. And were they... kissing?!

Eventually, the confusion got to be too much and John demanded answers. “Sherlock, what happened last night?” He asked.

Sherlock looked up at him. He sighed and folded his hands together. “Ms.Brown drugged you and you got a little out of hand so I had to put you to bed,” He explained. 

John nodded. “Anything else?” 

Sherlock eyed him. “Obviously you’rve begin to remember things and your worried what you’re remembering are incorrect and need clarification. Now, John, tell me what you remember,” He ordered.

John tried not to think about Sherlock’s demanding voice and focused on remembering. “I remember me dancing and you sitting in my bed. And we hugged and... kissed,” John said. 

Sherlock nodded. “That is correct,” He said. 

 _Oh no._  If they’d kissed, who knew what else they did? John _did_ wake up in his pants. 

“I remember you holding me and falling asleep,” He said. “But, that’s it.” 

Sherlock nodded, listening intently. “All of that is correct. Now, John, do you remember any conversations that we shared last night?” He asked. 

“Um, not really,” John replied.

Sherlock rested his head on the back of his chair. John tried to avoid looking at his bold collarbones by looking out of the window. He saw white clouds rolling through a blue sky. It was too bright for that day.

“Would you like to know everything that happened?” Sherlock asked.

John pondered that for a moment. He wanted to know but, at the same time, he didn’t. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he waited for Sherlock’s explanation. 

“So, Ms.Brown drugged you so I was forced to carry to the street where we caught a cab. I do believe I you commented on my arse and giggled,” He said. John buried his face in his hands. This was already embarrassing.

”We arrived at Baker Street and I took you to your room. You requested I stay with you so I did. You began to undress but were too disoriented so I helped you a bit. Then you began dancing and exclaiming that you love me,” Sherlock spoke so quickly that John just barely caught all of it. When Sherlock told him the part about him saying he loved Sherlock, John sighed. _Stupid John. Stupid, stupid John. Now Sherlock knew how he felt._

“You then proceeded to kiss and hug me. After a while, you laid down and fell asleep. I fell asleep shortly after and did not awake until you, rather rudely, poked me. Anything else you care to know?” Sherlock asked. 

John did have one question. But he was a bit too nervous to ask it. “Listen, Sherlock. You have to promise me that, whatever I say, it does not leave this flat,” John said. 

“Of course, John. I respect your privacy and would not do anything to compromise it,” Sherlock said. 

John nodded and took a deep breath. _Oh Hod. Here goes nothing,_ He thought. “Um, what did you do when I said I loved you?” He asked.

Sherlock looked up at him. His eyes were bright and loving. He smiled. “I told you I loved you too,” He said. 

John’s heart stopped. Did Sherlock just say what he thought he said? “You... love me too?” He asked. 

Sherlock nodded. “I assumed you wouldn’t remember anything you or I said so I decided to confess then,” Sherlock explained. 

John’s head was spinning. “Did you mean it?” He asked. If Sherlock had said it last night, maybe he would say it that morning. 

Sherlock smiled, bigger this time. “Yes. Of course. I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t figured it out yet,” Sherlock admitted. 

John smiled. He looked down at his hands. “Sherlock, I, um, I think I,” John looked up. Sherlock was towering over him. He knelt down to John’s level. “I think I love you,” He said. Sherlock smirked and pulled John close to him.

They kissed and Sherlock’s lips practically chased his headache away. John savored the taste of Sherlock’s lips and everything else just melted away.

Sherlock held John in his arms. He pulled the covers over them and kissed John’s cheek. “Goodnight John,” He said.  

John smield. He kissed Sherlock and turned his bedside lamp off. “Goodnight Sherlock.” They slept together that night and the next night. For as long as they were each together, they slept together, all alone in John’s bed. There was only one bedroom needed in 221 B. Baker Street. 


End file.
